


Dear Curzon

by ee3



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angry Kissing, Bickering, Episode: s03e25 Facets, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ee3/pseuds/ee3
Summary: "Tell me constable, have you ever been vulnerable?" Quark hissed. "Has there ever been even a moment where you were kind to someone?""Not to the likes of you.""I'd bet twenty bars of latinum you've never even been kissed before."...Quark confronts Odo about what Curzon did in his body. Odo gets increasingly irritated.
Relationships: Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86





	Dear Curzon

Odo grunts. "I have no idea what you're on about."

Quark isn't dropping the subject that easily. "I'm talking about when you kissed me." 

Odo looks down at him dismissively. "That was Curzon. I didn't have anything to do with it."

"Come on, Odo. Do you really expect expect me to believe Curzon would want to kiss me? I've never met the man in my life." Quark narrows his eyes like he's accusing him of something. 

"What are you implying, exactly?"

"You know what Jadzia told me? She told me that it was different for you. That instead of being controlled by him, you just gained his memories... And his impulsive nature." He hesitantly grabs Odo's uniform again. Odo doesn't stop him. 

Odo rolls his eyes in their sunken-in sockets. "Because you're so irresistable."

Quark is still going with this. "I'm flattered."

"You're disgusting." Odo doesn't sound too convinced of that himself. "Why would I ever want to kiss you?"

Quark leans up to him again. That smug little expression isn't going away. "Because I'm a.. What was it you called me again? A magnificent scoundrel?" 

"Puh-lease." 

"You said it yourself! You're in love with me." 

Odo looks away from him. "Hrmph! You're delusional." 

"And why's that?"

"You think I could love you." 

For the first time in their exchange, Quark looks almost offended. He belts out in an obviously fake laugh. "I'd bet you couldn't love anyone if you wanted to."

Odo glances back at him before darting his eyes away again. "Now look at who's being unnecessarily cruel."

"Tell me constable, have you ever been vulnerable?" Quark hissed. "Has there ever been even a moment where you were kind to someone?"

"Not to the likes of you."

"I'd bet twenty bars of latinum you've never even been kissed before."

Odo seemed increasingly agitated at that. "I never had the desire to involve myself in such... Humanoid customs." He lied. While there were many rituals he didn't understand, and even more he didn't care to partake in, love was not one of them. But the last person who needed to know that was Quark. Odo felt different about him than anyone he'd ever met. He spent far too much time in the past seven years with the awful man on his mind. And it got on his nerves. 

"Or did they just never have the desire to involve themselves with you?" 

"Huh! As if you're a prime specimen. How you pay those Dabo girls enough to be in the same room as you is beyond me."

"All you have to do is loosen up for once in your life! Maybe you should have left Curzon in your... Brain, or whatever you have in there. At least he knows what pleasure is like." 

"Curzon Dax was a hedonist, and a pervert-" 

"And he made you actually enjoy yourself!" 

"The impulsive old bastard took away my sense of self control." 

"And that's exactly why you couldn't control yourself in front of me." 

Odo steps forward, backing Quark into the wall behind the counter. "I just wanted to scare you. You should've seen yourself. You walked into the shelf." He gives him a cynical, sunken smile. 

Quark laughs at him. "It's not going to work a second time, Odo." 

"Are you challenging me, Quark?" 

Quark's eyes go wide and he just stares at him for a few seconds. He looks dizzy, almost. "What."

Odo looms over him. "You heard me."

Quark lets out a nervous chuckle. "Is- is that a threat, or something, because-" 

Odo reaches and grabs both of Quark's ears, the same way he did under Curzon's influence. Quark whimpers at his touch. Odo pulls the ferengi up to his face and, instead of his forehead, kisses his lips this time. Not just once, though. No, Quark wasn't getting off the hook that easily. Odo kisses him again...And again. Quark makes wretched little noises at every single one. 

"Do you-.... Ever-... Shut up?" Odo growls into him, before pulling away, just to look at him. It's his usual, spite-filled, 'I can't stand you, you're so annoying' stare. 

Quark pants for air like he'd been running from an angry Klingon. "No," He says breathlessly, half lidded hazy eyes staring up at him. "I don't."

"At least stop... Moaning. It almost sounds like you're enjoying this." 

Quark sneers, flashing his rows of tiny sharp teeth. "And you're not enjoying it? After you started it?" He has the audacity to lick his lips after he says that. "Come here."

Odo glances far off to the side, wracking his not-exactly a brain for an appropriate insult. Instead, he says, "I must admit I do get a thrill out of making you squirm." 

Quark lets out a heavy breath he didn't know he was holding. "That's enough proof for me, pal. I said come here."

He doesn't give Odo a chance to respond before he took matters into his own hands. Quark grips the collar of Odo's uniform and pulls the constable down to him. He kisses him so sweetly, that for a second, they could forget they try to convince themselves they're enemies. Odo feels jagged little fangs sink into his lips slightly. If he were solid this might cut him, but to Odo it feels like love.

A quiet growl escapes his throat. "Quark," The ferengi kisses him again. He literally melts into it, having a difficult time to maintain his physical form. "What do you think you're doing-" 

Quark breaks away from him to take a moment to breathe. Right. Humanoids have to do that. "That's for what you did yesterday." The self righteous little grin that Odo can't stand shows the sharp teeth that bit him just seconds ago. 

Odo shoves him against the wall. All of his actions were calculated. He liked pushing Quark around. But he wasn't too forceful. He never intended to hurt him. "You're terrible." 

"What are you going to do to me?" Quark must be trying to annoy him. "Have me arrested?" 

"Will it get you to stop being so... so..." 

"Irresistable?" 

"Insufferable." Odo speaks so lowly, so close to the ferengi's ears that his smooth featureless face grazes against them.

Quark whines, much louder than necessary, "D-don't count on it."

**Author's Note:**

> gay people. I haven't written much in years so any feedback is appreciated.. i love these weird aliens


End file.
